My Kingdom or Me?
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Sean proposes to Melody on her 18th bday and she said yes. But she might soon regret her decision 'cause if moves to the sea with Sean, the remianing heir-evil Alice- might ruin the kingdom. Will Melody pick her happiness or her Kingdom?
1. Chapter 1 The Birthday Engagement

Finally I am eighteen! Adulthood and queen, almost (until mom and dad retire). I got the most beautiful dress. I usually never care but this one it just-wow. I don't know how to describe it. Well I think I can start: The sleeves are thin straps with sapphires attached to them in oval and floral shapes. The bodice has spiral embroided shapes and tiny gems in gold. The skirt is silky and full with a thicker, translucent fabric over the silk. The shapes on the thicker material are identical to the bodice except it is larger and a little less glamour-y. My flats are golden with a large sapphire on the toe. My choker is like my flats, gold with a large sapphire as are my earrings. My tiara is a little more unique, it has a gold base with carved-out designs but it has many jewels in cool colors. I feel like an actress ready for her award show. My hair is tied in a high ponytail and curled in the end. Maid Deirdre applied light pink blush and thick mascara that made my lashed feel dressed-up. My best friend on land, Jessica, looked shocked. I had never been the one to dress-up all fancy and wear make-up and Jessica had to quiz me on myself to prove I am-me.

"Ohmigosh, Mel, your dress is just- and your hair- and wow, your jewelry! Intruder, where is my sea-smelling, shorts-wearing, loosey-goosey haired friend?"

"Jess-ie-ca! It is me. I'm just-dressed more…"

"Unlike your self?"

"Yeah!"

"Jezz, if I thought you were gonna go all Oscar Awards on me, I would have dressed better."

"You look fine. You always do!" Melody glanced at her friend's outfit. Her dress was a flouncy deep red with silver designs. Her shoes, necklace and earrings had a pattern of different shaped rubies on them with a silver base. Her make-up looked natural but still made her violet eyes pop and her black hair was done in an elegant up-do. What was she complaining about?

"Thanks. Well we better go, King Eric sent me here to get you. He thought you might be playing or reading or something, I don't think he expected you to dress and look the way you look now."

"I told dad I don't _play_ with anyone any more, I _talk _and _hang-out_."

"You tell the king that."

"Silly Jessica, scared of my dad?"

"Um yeah. I say a thing to insult him, I go to jail."

"Sure there, buddy."

"I am not kidding!"

"It's been several years, you are still afraid of my dad?"

"Yes."

"Well don't be. Are you scared of my mom too? She can through you in the dungeon too you know."

"But Queen Ariel is just too nice. She won't do that."

"Jess, I swear I am way more scared of my mom than dad."

"Whatever. Come 'on let's go already! I want cake! I haven't had any for such a long time."

"Okay, but I am gonna spend such a long time wishing that the wax will drip into the cake."

"I do not care!"

"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. You eat like fatty Fred and yet you are as skinny as a toothpick."

"I exercise!"

"Nice!"

"Melody, no more questions, LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Okay, okay! Is that updo to tight or what?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. NOW. LET'S. GO!" I asked no more questions until Jessica dragged me down the stairs and towards the Sea-entrance. But unfortunately we were intercepted by Kate, Sienna, Eve and Percilla. The perfect blue-eyed, blonde, lip-gloss smacking girls. I did have blue-eyed and blonde friends like Luciana and Caroline but they were nice and smart and don't think they are the best. Sometimes I would have liked to be blonde like Aunt Andrina or Aunt Arista or Cousin Daphne and Lianna but then again, dark hair suits me more.

"What do you want 'Kate Bland Blonde Crew'?" Jessica sighed.

"Nothing, Jessica. We just wanted to with the princess a happy birthday." Kate replied.

"Sure there," hissed Jessica.

"Um, thanks Kate. Now what do you want?" Melody asked.

"Wha?" Eve asked innocently.

"Why do you suspect us for saying 'Happy Birthday'?" Sienna said.

"Um, aren't we gonna say goodbye to her aswell, since shes like marrying the merdude and like Kate's second cousin, Alice, is gonna be queen?" Percilla said dumbly.

"Percilla, shut-up!" Kate hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked.

"Well its kind of obvious that you are gonna marry that merman, Melody. And Alice's stepmom is like your dad's second cousin and she could take over your throne." Sienna said.

"Well Mel is not gonna be queen or getting married anytime soon, so go take a hike." Jessica snapped.

"Exactly, and now if you excuse me, I have got a party to go too." Melody said smugly.

"Well enjoy while you can, princess!" Kate shouted. "'Cause its not gonna last long!"

"WHAT-EV-AA!" Jessica responded. Jessica gets her talk backs and loud voice from her large family of seven. Being the middle child, she hardly gets herd. I cannot imagine being in Jessica's place. Having to please her older siblings, Genevieve, Ivan and Harry and having to care of the younger ones, Ken, Liam and Miranda. But Genevieve is helpful in knowing what is in and out of style and how to behave and what to expect in life and Harry is the nicest man in the world. Miranda and Ken are cute and if you do something wrong you can always blame Liam or Ivan.

When Jessica and I walked out the back steps to the beach it looked wonderful. Colorful lanterns that Great Aunt Diana got from China was hung around the beach and was the centerpiece for every teal and lavender sheeted table. The centerpiece also had rare teal roses around it and lavender scented candles. The head table-my table- was on the gazebo in the water with a decorated, lit and carpeted boardwalk leading up to it. My table was done in more detail than the others and was much fancier and well, up to my Grandmother Valerie's 'Royal Standards'. The darker it grew the more magical the place became. I met up with Luciana, Caroline and other girls from my academy as well as my cousins from both land and sea. I got cheek pinched from the older aunts and comments from the younger ones and praises from my uncles on my final exams. Grandfather Triton gave me another necklace too add to my collection.

Finally it was time for cake. Mom and dad fed me first after I blew out the candles and then it was Grandfather Triton's and Grandmother Valerie's turn, then my aunts', uncles' and cousins' (who put icing on my face.) and Jessica and finally it was Sean turn. He fed me normally but pulled out a slippery wet shell case from behind his back and silently handed it to me. He whispered a happy birthday greeting and waited for my response. I ever so carefully opened the case and saw a gleaming diamond ring. My mouth fell to the ground.

"Speak." Jessica commanded.

"Ohmigosh Sean!"

"Um, I think I am low enough so um, Princess Melody Rosalinda Parker, will you marry me?" Sean stammered. The audience waited anxiously.

"Um, I-I say…" I hesitated.

"We ain't got all day-ay." Jessica sing-songed.

"Yes." I said. Cheers erupted throughout the audience an I squatted down and kissed him. Mom was crying as was dad (but he hid it rather well.) I am overjoyed. Jessica was also super-duper happy. After this party I will be cursed of bridal planning.

A week later I made a list of stuff I have to do:

1.) Pick Bridesmaids.

2.) MOST IMPORTANT Decide whether the celebration will be on land or sea.

3.) Pick food.

4.) Pick Dress/ Shells.

5.) Pick band

6.) The stuff I am forgetting-so this space is for that.

As much as I want to be a mermaid and marry Sean I still have an urching feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is it true? When mom and dad step down evil self centered Alice will be the queen and run this kingdom into a disaster zone? What is more important though? My kingdom or my happiness?

***** HAPPY NEW YEAR to all my readers. Your present is this first chapter I wrote for this year. Okay that kindda sounds cocky, but nvm. So What'cha' think. This is sorta lovey-dovey since its around Valentines Day. Well at least in Superstore and Hallmark and The Bay it is with their decorations and cards and stuff. And another dance at our school too. I'm gonna continue soon, but I got hw to do, pcee!*****

PS: Please Review!

PPS: I don't own any TLM characters, places and stuff that u recognize.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

"Sean, we gotta talk." I said as I kicked the water with my toes while I was sitting on the boardwalk.

"It is about the wedding isn't it?" Sean said, resting his arm beside me.

"No, it's about the Mexican hat dance. Of course it's about the wedding you goof. And this is really important."

"Then I am all ears."

"Where should we have the wedding, on land or on the sea?"  
"Sea. 'Cause maybe, I dunno- your whole family lives there!"

"Half, smarty. But I always dreamed of a land wedding, even though I love the sea."

"Um, whatever makes you happy?"

"Sean, be serious."

"I don't know. I don't want it on land because I just don't-"

"Don't what?"

"Like it."

"Your fiancé lives on land and yet and you don't like it? As Jessica would say 'Lame-O! Excuse bubo.'"

"I am not lying."

"Okay. Now pretend the wedding is over and we are all married. Where will we live?"

"In the sea smarty."

"But what about my kingdom?"

"King Eric and Queen Ariel will run it-"

"But after them! Evil Alice will take over and ruin my kingdom."

"But what about your happiness, wish and dream to live in the sea?"

"But I don't want to sacrifice the kingdom. Can't you live on land with me?"

"You know I really feel uncomfortable on land."

"Marriage is a sacrifice as well, Sean. I don't want to sacrifice the faith of my kingdom for your little fear of the land. You will get used to it."

"But what if I don't?"

"I will be here with you. You know mom and dad's story. Mom sacrificed her voice for feet just to get my dad to fall in love with her."

"I know, Melody."

"Then can we have everything on land?"

"Uh…"

"You have no family."

"Melody!"

"I have almost everyone here on land. And if my aunts' want a wedding in the sea I have many cousins."

"I-I."

"We can have our honeymoon in the sea."

"Oh, -Sigh-"

*****Cliffhanger. I'm jus evil like that. No, jk jk, I have a title page to do and equations to do so ttyl.******

PS: Should I through Vanessa in the story? U guys' choice.


	3. Chapter 3 Visiting Vanessa

"SH-AWWW-UNNN!" Came a pitchy, lazy voice from beneath the waves.

"Sorry Melody, Aunt Sweetsi is calling." Sean appologised.

"Aunt _Sweetsi_? That woman is as un-sweet as a Bull when the groomer, Derek, has his red hankie." Melody replied.

"We will talk later, okay. I really got to go!"

"Okay, bye."

"Thanks bye.

When Sean disappeared in the waves Melody bolted up and marched towards a rare shiny shrub and thrust herself in.

"Vanessa?" Melody called from Vanessa's closet.

"Yoh, Melody hey. I thought your wedding is like two weeks from now, I'll see you then." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but- wow are you moving your room looks so empty."

"Well technically I'm not moving. I am going to the University of Alberta to be a teacher in September and mom's got me packin' now so I won't forget anything. And if I need anything I can buy it now instead if last minute."

"3CAL-EE-FORN-IYA Gurls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikinis on to-" came a ring from Vanessa's pocket.

"What was that?" Melody asked.

"I bought the ring tone for like seven ninety-five. It's like my most favourite song ever!" Vanessa mused.

"Okay-"

"Shhhh-hush! Dude, this is an important call. Um yes, hello Mrs. Delanie. Are the hostel suits ready all ready! But it is still June! Uh-but I have stuff to do, places to go. I cannot move in now. How are all the spots filling up when for some kids, school isn't over yet? Um, I'll see. Can't I share with Vevelene? Come 'on we are sisters. I know she is like several years ahead of me but still! Okay Mrs. Delanie I will tell you in like ten minutes. Right, yeah, okay, bye!" Vanessa fiercely tapped the end button on her iPhone.

"Ohmigosh I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Delanie wants me to move in now for some reason 'cause she said –quote-rooms are going fast and she like wants me to have a spot.-unquote-. I don't really care 'cause I got a so many family up in Edmonton. And cousin Janessa lives in a two bed-room apartment alone near the subway to the school and she is like only what, twenty-three or something 'round there right now so Mrs. Delanie can go suck an-"

"Calm down Vanessa." Melody urged.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I gotta tell my mom this non-sense. Chill for a sec here. Would you like to eat or drink something? I'll grab you a Pepsi and Lays." Vanessa said.

"Sure, thanks."

"Anything for another brother."

"I'm a girl."

"You are still learning, aren't ya'child."

"You are the one going to extra school to stay in school for the rest of your life."

"Shut-up."

"Just kidding."

"Ya betta be. Or I'll get mies peoples." Vanessa said in her best Mafia/Thug voice before she left the room.

"Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa." Melody muttered to herself. She heaved herself off the bed and began to examine the room. The red-painted wall had clean lighter square patches because of posters that were now put down. Her Trophies, awards, certificates and medals were still at the same spot they were for the past several years. Some of her photographs were to. Cords and chargers of who knows what were sprawled on the pink carpeted floor to as well as hangers and clear plastic packaging. Melody thought Vanessa was lucky. She still had time to enjoy life and build a career and have fun rather than settling down and getting married. Vanessa returned to the room with her phone in her hand.

"-Mrs. Delanie, my mom said I am not leaving for school until it is time. I have back-up plans. Okay. Okay. I will see you in late August Mrs. Delanie. Yeah. Fine. OKAY! Bye." Vanessa snapped. "Sheesh, Mrs. Delanie is like worst than a real-estate agent gosh!"

"Vane, be happy you don't have to go through bride brain yet."

"And I'm not gonna get 'Bride Brain' until I graduate university."

"That is great. I just came here to you know, calm down."

"Why? What's the prob, bob?"

"Sean and I can't decide whether to have the wedding on sea or land."

"Okay, then. What does he want?"

"Sea I think."

"You?"

"Land. Sean has practically no family underwater except for a crude aunt and I have like everyone on land."  
"Then why don't you have it on land, and decorate the place as if it is underwater."

"Wow, that is swell idea!"

"'Cause it's a Vanessa idea, duh!"

"Thanks Vanessa! And I want you to be a bridesmaid."

"No, no no no! I have never been to a Christian wedding, let alone be a bridesmaid there!"

"It's easy, please?"

"Fine, for you."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime for a bro like you!"

"I gotta go."

"Aren't u stuck here for like three weeks."

"No, Grandfather did some magic and now it is for how long I like."

"Great, well I better get to work. I have clean this place-up before Sam kaka (uncle in hindi) and Anita kaki (aunt in hindi) and Priyanka and Jessica and Daniel come. I'll be at your wedding I swear, and it'll be wonderful."

They hugged and although Vanessa's words were a bit conforting, that didn't ease her pain at all.

***** Sorry 4 the L8 update. HW and basketball and volleyball and dance is taking all my time. Sorry I switched from Melody's direct POV to just writing with her name. It was just easier. Sorry if ya'll are confused. I'm going to see SHAWN DESMOND on Friday and Katy Perry durring stampede. Two trips to Calgary to see concerts! Anyway, thx 4 reading and plz review! I'll answer any questions too! Bye ! *******


	4. Chapter 4 The Stubborn Groom

~Three days after visiting Vanessa, Melody returns to the modern world with an unpleasant mood.

"How did Sean say no too an idea as grand as mine, Mel? Why the hell did he call it stupid? He can go suck-"

"Wow, Vanessa, please calm down. I know he is being stubborn. But don't you think I'm being the same when I it so badly to be on land?"

"Look, ya got a wayyy better reason for where the wedding has to be than Sean does okay! And the weddings are always more important to the girl for some reason, I dunno why though, but it is."

"Vanessa-"

"Mel, you gotta stand your ground. Don't be wishy-washy okay? 'Cause gosh I dunno."

~Another three days later, same ol' news. Sean won't have a land wedding and Melody is back to seek condolences from Vanessa.

"Ohmigosh Vanessa"-Sob-"He, he, he"

"God, you're like a broken record player, continue!"

"Hesadeheouldn'tmarrybesinceIon'thabdaweddin'underdasea!"

"Uh wha?"

-Sigh-"HE. SAID. HE. WOULDN'T. HAVE. A. WEDDING. AT. ALL. IF. IT. ISN'T. UNDER. THE. SEAAAA-WHAAA…"

"There, there lil' baby, is okaie! Now who's a bwarve Melody?"

"Shut the front door Vanessa, I'm so serious!"

"Chill yoh, why don't you want to have it under the sea anyway. Like besides most of your fam on land and normality and stuff."

"Because- because if I go back, I want to stay there forever."

"So? You are as much mermaid as land girl."

"But who will run my kingdom? Alice? Heck no."

"Yeah, true that."

"Vanessa what will it be? My kingdom or me?"

*****Saddish chapter eh? Next one imma gonna include Sean's reason for a underwater wedding, sound good? Sorry its short and late. I'll try, and I assure you I will improve update times and lengths of stories when my sports and dance and other commitments are over okay? Pre-ty, bye *******


	5. Authors Note

To all my readers:

I got some baddish news. A) This is not a chapter. B)I have decided to post phone this story until school isn't too busy anymore with a new term starting and mid-terms as well as basketball and soccer and the play. And honestly, the main reason is that-that I cannot think of how to continue the story. I think about it day and night, but I just can't come up with anything yet. I'll take your ideas, Inbox me or write a review with your idea. I'll will include your name in the disclaimer, and what part was you idea. I have another story idea for The Little Mermaid, but I still haven't even written in down yet! I also want to write a Lion King fanifc, and I'm waiting to for something to continue with that. I hope you guys aren't angry or anything. Its just that-not being able to think of a story idea is frustrating and also must be frustrating to you readers to 'cause I know, like me you guys really want to know what is coming up next in a story. So I'm giving you guys the reins now. As I said before, inbox me or write a review with your idea. I will pick the one I think goes with the story best and I assure you finish this story before spring break. Pre-thanks for being so patient and can't wait to hear your story ideas.

Sincerely, Ashlyn K.

Sorry if its written badly. I quickly made it during lunch, (see I haven't even got time to use my laptop!) so I once again ask for forgiveness.


	6. Chapter 5 Sean

Sean's POV:

Sunday April 9th

Melody doesn't understand! I can't have a land wedding and let alone live there. The land is strange and unknown. Aunt Sweetsi and my cousin Lola think the land is a dumb. When I was little I asked about it. Aunt Sweetsi looked annoyed and told me anyway why I should stay away from there.

"It is full of fish-eating fools." She said.

"All of them eat fish?" I asked.

"ALL OF THEM! They even eat the eyes and brains and guts to." Lola said.

"Never even go close to there. I promised your mother I would keep you alive."

"Yes Aunt Sweetsi." I said. Since then I have been frightened of the land. Some of my fear has subsided when I met Melody but I still have weird dreams about it. I understand her reason to having a land wedding. Almost all her family live there and they are much more important than me, they are Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies. My father was a lord and he married my commoner mother. My parents, Lord Julian and Lady Tina, were the best parents a boy could ask for. Nice, sweet, funny and caring, unlike Aunt Sweetsi who is pushy, whinny and snappy. My parents loved the land and were so proud when Ariel got the courage to break the rules and in the end let us live in peace with humans. I also feel uneasy when Lola urges me to steal from my own fiancé's castle. Aunt Sweetsi worked and a floral shop, but didn't make much so I guess you can consider us poor. I'd never steal anything, even if it was to please my co-caretaker. That's right, co-caretaker. Lola used to do everything for me when Aunt Sweetsi wasn't home, thinking I was too stupid to do stuff by myself. I wonder why Melody didn't even ask to make Lola a bridesmaid. Since I told Lola who were the bridesmaids, she had started a sort of grudge against Melody. I can hear Aunt Sweetsi calling, I better go stash this paper somewhere, before she finds it. I'd don't like her reading my personal stuff. But before I go I'm just going to add this: _Melody I'm sorry for my choice but I can never overcome my fear._

***So there's a Sean's POV. He is on a rock, under the sea, just writing what he feels. Sorry, its kindda late. Thx, for your idea Lucy, I'll take it into consideration. I'm sick in the hospital right now and I don't know when I'll be released, but when I am, I will update. (I actually wrote this chapter in the Notes section in my iPhone, and my friend, Priyanka just typed it up and updated for ya'll. So thanks, Priyanka.) Anyways, review and if you want check out my new TLK fanfic: A Change That'll Come and my random Cinderella one: Cinderella II Through a Different few, go right ahead . And P.S. I'm feeling a lil better today 'cause the Canucks pwned the Calgary Flames Tonight!***


	7. Chapter 6 Giving In

I don't own any TLM characters.

Sean's Pov

Tuesday April 11th

I talked to Melody yesterday. I told her my fear and she looked like she felt sorry for me, then she said that it was stupid and there was nothing wrong with the land. I guess she was right, so I gave in. Land wedding and Land living. Ode to Joy. Well at least I'm with Melody!

Melody's POV

"Ohmigosh! Vanessa he said yes! Land wedding and land living! The wedding, like you suggested will have an 'Under the Sea' theme and all. I bought you you're bridesmaid dress. I picked it out just for you!" Melody said as soon as she entered Vanessa's bedroom.

"Glad everything worked-out Mel. And-"Vanessa's attention snapped back to the dress. She thought it was gorgeous. It was a floor length gown with a flared, full teal skirt with a blue sash and a completely sequined strapless top part. The silky skirt had a rough, green netting material over it to look nice, as well as protect it. "The dress is the most beautiful I've ever seen. Even I can't make such a wonder."

"That's hard to believe, Vanessa. You should have been a dress designer and maker, not a teacher."

"I would have become one, but my Indian parents would like me to have a 'good job'. Not a phony baloney, one."

"Ahaha."

"I swear they do! Ash wanted to be a pro basketball player, she's gonna be an architect. Katrina wanted to be an actress, well she's gonna be a nurse."

"Well then,"

"Yupp."

"So I'll see you on the wedding. Who knew being a bride is such hard work."

"I've heard rumors."

"I hope you liked the dress Vanessa. Bye."

"Oh, I did. Thanks, bye!"

Melody left and Vanessa hugged her dress. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about a wedding just yet. But she did have a fear of her Indian wedding. 300-500 people that are your family, so many foods, so many customs. Boy she wished she could have a short simple one, but that was never gonna happed. She sighed and went to go try on the dress.

*****Sorry for such a long update! I had a long recovery and so much school stuff to catch-up on and basketball tournaments to play in. I re-read this chapter over again and I realized it is rather short and not really well written. Pre-apology. Guess what! It snowed like several inched on the weekend, and I was sleeping over at my friend's house. She has a sloped drive-way, like the kind you will go in for underground parking. It snowed so much her parent couldn't shovel out, let alone get out of the garage. That was my funny moment of the weekend. Just thought I'd through that in. We also won the volleyball division championship yesterday so "Yay us! Please review and thanks for your patience! *****


	8. Chapter 7 Royal Extraviganza!

Don't own any TLM characters.

It was a bright blue sunny morning and seagulls filled the sky. On the sand, seats were set in several rows, and through the middle ran a red carpet that led to the Altar, which had was decked-out with wispy sea-coloured material with shells and starfish. Melody has requested that all the seats faced the ocean, so they can enjoy a wonderful view. Six columns made of gold and filled with sea flowers were placed neatly up and down the aisle. Finely dress people began to fill the seats and the merpeople began to pop out of the ocean. Alice slumped between her parents with a pretty orange dress, but a scowl on her face. Melody's friends from her private academy, Darlene, Lisette, Jocelyn, Genieve and Giselle sat in the second row in elegant gowns and huge smiles on their faces. They never thought Melody would settle down and get married this early. The bridesmaids began to line up. Jessica was last, since she was head-bridesmaid and Vanessa managed to squeeze into the middle. Vanessa had brought along Asha, Alana and Sarah who sat in the middle row in dresses from the costume store in Calgary. The rest of the bridesmaids were Melody's cousins or closest of friends. Julia and Latina were friends from school, Adeline, Krista, Serena and Deliah were her mer-cousins who became humans for this special event and Leona, Angeline, Claire, Rebecca, Diana and Katherine were all her land cousins. Ariel sat in the front seat in a elaborate, mint-green gown with gold embroidery and jewelry. She wore an emerald crown on her silky red hair. At the top of the stairs stood Melody and Eric. Eric was in a formal uniform and Melody looked like she was probably the most beautiful girl in the world. She had on a creamy white wedding gown, it had a strapless sequined bodice and a fluffy, skirt that had little pictures of the sea sewn in with a whiter thread. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy updo and her silver and sapphire tiara held a smooth veil. Her make-up was flawless and natural and her lacey arms-length gloves held a blue-rose bouquet. Sean smiled from the altar. His hair was neat and combed and he wore a similar navy-blue uniform like Eric's. Sean's best man, Kevin, stood beside him in a red uniform and his eyes were on Krista. He kept on giving her silly smoochie, faces that made her giggle. Melody and her father descended down the stairs and all eyes were on them. Eric held his little girl tightly as they passed the guests. He was so happy that Melody would finally get married after all the Land-Sea uncertainty. We was also pleased with his new son-in-law that he had sacrificed everything, just to be with his daughter. Melody and a merman, that was actually quite predictable. When they reached the Altar, Eric gently lifted her veil and kissed her cheek and told her he would always love her. A short while later, vows were exchanged and when the bride and groom kissed, cheers erupted from the crowds, and later when the couple went on to the balcony to show the citizens that they had married successfully cheers erupted and Ariel and Eric announced this day to be a holiday for their daughters wedding. Into the evening festivities continued in the palace, but the bride and groom along with Ariel and Eric snuck out to a cove to receive King Triton's present. It was a piece of plane glass with a fancy golden frame. If Sean or Melody ever wanted to talk to someone in the sea, they can just request it from the glass. They were thrilled and hugged the King of the Sea. Finally everything worked out for Melody and Sean, and she didn't have to decide whether to run the kingdom or live in the sea, since Sean, her wonderful husband, did it for her.

THE END!

***That's it. All done. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I would have posted this on Sunday, but we had our basketball championship game. We won!***


End file.
